Ciels Demon Is An Asshole!
by Wolf Vantas
Summary: HELLO! I decided to make this fanfic because i saw a comic of Ciel's demon being a complete asshole. but this is my one. i hope you will enjoy this! ( )


Just a normal day, so you think. Sebastian is having a rough time with demon Ciel Phantomhive. He's ordering Sebastian with very weird orders that is torturing Sebastian. He's at the rate when he wants to quit his contract. So this will not end well…

"Sebastian, go make me a nice tasty cake."Ciel ordered. Sebastian nodded.

"As you wish, young master." He said and walked away. Ciel smiled.

After a few minutes, Sebastian came back with a vanilla flavoured cake with vanilla cream and a juicy big strawberry on top. Sebastian gave Ciel the cake. Ciel takes a bite then stops.

"…this cake is terrible…it's too soft and not cooked right! Do you want me to die!?" shouted Ciel and threw the cake on the ground. Sebastian sighed and said,

"But master the cake isn't food poisoned, trust me. That took me hours young master."

"Sebastian, I want a lollipop." Ordered Ciel. Sebastian looked at ciel.

"Are you sure? It's about dinner time? "he said. Ciel smiled with his red eye looking at Sebastian in the eye.

"Are you disobeying my orders?" asked Ciel. Seabastian sighed and got Ciel a lollipop. Ciel dropped the lollipop.

"I don't like this flavour. Get me strawberry flavoured now." Ciel demanded. Sebastian got Ciel another lollipop. This time he put it in his mouth but dropped it on purpose.

"Actually, Elizabeth is coming in 5 minutes sharp. Could you keep her company while I do nothing." Ciel demanded again

"Yes my lord" Sebastian said and slowly walked away.

A few hours later, Sebastian came back to Ciel wearing a pink dress and makeup on with a tiara and a fair wand. Ciel tried not to laugh.

"My next order is to play seven minutes in heaven with Grell." Ciel said and had an evil grin. Sebastian froze for 5 seconds then said,

"Y-yes my lord."

12 minutes later, Sebastian came back with kiss marks all over him.

"Sebastian, I have a new order. To wear a maids dress." Sebastian twitched and then nodded and got changed.

Sebastian came back wearing a maids dress.

"now, I have new order. My new order is to fuck Grell and you have to enjoy it." Ciel demanded with another evil grin. Sebastian slowly nodded.

"A-a-as you wish…" he said and walks away.

A few hours later, Sebastian came back twitching.

"Sebastian! You didn't enjoy it!" shouted Ciel.

"How did you even know?" asked Sebastian trying to be calm.

"I kind of maybe watched you two…" replied Ciel.

"What!?" Shouted Sebastian.

"Anyway, I Sebastian I have a new or-"

"No! Screw the contract I quit! Since you became this demon you become a really big asshole! So goodbye forever!" Shouted Sebastian and walked away.

"WHAT!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" shouted Ciel. Sebastian held a gun to his head. Ciel froze for a second then sighed.

"You DO know that demons can't die? I learnt from last time…" said Ciel. Sebastian shot a bullet to his head and fell to the ground. He was still alive.

"GOD DAMN IT!" shouted Sebastian. Sebastian sighed.

"Your my bitch for eternity Sebastian, deal with it." Said Ciel.

"But I can get rid of the contract. All I need is you, me and a chainsaw." Replied Sebastian.

"Uh?" Sebastian grabbed a chainsaw and pointed it at Ciels eye.

"what are you crazy!?" Shouted Ciel.

"Just hold still Ciel!" Shouted Sebastian. Suddenly they heard familiar voice.

"Ciel!" shouted Alois.

"OH FUCK!" shouted Ciel and Sebastian at the same time. Alois glomped Ciel and the chainsaw accidently stabbed Alois's chest!

"Timber~" said Sebastian as Alois fell on the ground dead!

"Now Ciel…we need to get rid of that contract of yours." Sebastian said pointing the chainsaw at him!

"w-what about your hand!? That has the contract too dumbass!" shouted Ciel.

"heh…your right." Replied Sebastian and took his glove off and saw the contract symbol. He points the chainsaw at his hand.

" noooooo don't Bassy!" cried Grell while running to him!

"shit…" complained Sebastian. Sebastian tried to slice his hand off but misses!

"FUCK! CUT! CUT CUT CUT CUT!" shouted Sebastian but he was to late Grell took the chainsaw from him and tackles Sebastian.

"Hey Bassy! How about a kiss now!" said Grell and tries to kiss Sebastian but Sebastian knees Grell in the groins and takes the chainsaw from him. He stands up.

"CUT BITCH!" shouted Sebastian.

"Sebastian! I order you to stop this instant!" demanded Ciel.

"I have an order for you Ciel, shut the fuck up!" replied Sebastian.

"heh make me!" said Ciel with a smile.

"that can be arranged." Replied Sebastian while he puts a rubber glove on!

"ok…" replied Ciel.

"that's what I thought" said Sebastian.

"ow…that really hurt you know Bassy!" complained Grell. Sebastian smiled as he dropped the chainsaw and stabbed Grell in the stomach.

"oops let me help you out." Said Sebastian and turned on the chainsaw! Grell died from blood loss!

" oops sorry…my finger slipped" said Sebastian and smiled.

"Ciel…I won't contract ONLY if you agree to stop being a bitch." asked Sebastian. Ciel gave a are you serious face to him and sighs.

"fine…" Ciel replied.

So Ciel stopped being an asshole and started being a little nicer. But in a few days, Ciel got kidnnaped!

"AHHHHHH! Sebastian! Help me!" shouted Ciel.

"heh…only if you agree to play 7 minutes in heaven with Elizabeth." Replied Sebastain.

"SEBASTIAN! YOU'RE BECOMING THE ASSHOLE NOW! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE AND SAVE ME!" shouted Ciel. Sebastian smiled and replied.

"yes my lord." And freed Ciel and picked him up and took him home.

THE END


End file.
